Hot Springs Funny Reunion
by Gangnam Style X3
Summary: Shortly before arriving at the Hidden Leaf Village, Jiraiya suggest that he and Naruto stop at a near by hot spring to just relax for a little while. Naruto, thinking that there was a different reason, still agrees to go with him. Once they get into the hot spring, they are met with some unexpected guest. This should be an interesting reunion, huh?


**This is a oneshot that I just randomly thought of in a weird dream. Yea. I have _really _weird dreams, ehehe. **

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto xxX**

* * *

**Summary: Shortly before arriving at the Hidden Leaf Village, Jiraiya suggest that he and Naruto stop at a near by hot spring to just relax for a little while. Naruto, thinking that there was a different reason, still agrees to go with him. Once they get into the hot spring, they are met with some unexpected guest. This should be an interesting reunion, huh? With Jiraiya, Naruto, Hinata, and the rest of Team 8. Enjoy!**

**Rated M for Jiraiya.**

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm going home after all these years! I wonder how everyone's doing." the hyperactive cheery blonde exclaimed in joy, putting his hands behind his head. He had his usual foxy grin on his whiskered face as he strolled down the dirt road beside his beloved mentor.

"I bet that they've all changed, just like you have Naruto." the pervy sage spoke happily to his student. Naruto looked up at the older male and both of them shared a smile as they continued on their walk to the Hidden Leaf Village.

They continued to walk straight ahead until something in particular caught Jiraiya's eye. The toad sage turned his head down a path to his right and noticed that there was a small cottage down the road.

"Hmm?" he mused as he stopped dead in his tracks, just to stare at the cottage. After taking a few steps ahead of his mentor, Naruto finally realized that Jiraiya had stopped moving. He turned to look at his teacher with his hands still placed behind his head.

He raised a blonde brow at the old man. "What are you staring at Pervy Sage?" he asked as he looked in the direction that Jiraiya was staring in.

Jiraiya smirked as he started to walk in the direction of the cottage, completely ignoring Naruto. Shocked and slightly angered by this, Naruto rushed to follow after Jiraiya, only to continue questioning him.

"What the hell, Pervy Sage?! Why did you just ignore me? Where are we going? We need to get back to the village." Naruto complained. Jiraiya, almost used to his whining, just stayed calm as he pointed to the cottage up ahead of them.

"We're going to that cottage." he said simply. Naruto only looked at the cottage with a perplexed expression.

"What the heck is so special about that place?" he asked, putting his hands at his sides as he walked beside Jiraiya once more.

Jiraiya mentally slapped his forehead as he now pointed to something coming from behind the cottage. "You see that steam, Naruto?" Naruto nodded after looking for the steam. "What's so special about this place is that it's a hot spring."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, brushing this news off as no big deal. "Yeah. So what?"

Jiraiya thought for a moment before answering. "Well I was just thinking that since you've been training so hard, and not mention all the walking we've been doing, I thought that maybe we could just relax a little before we go the Hidden Leaf."

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya sceptically as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you sure that's your reason? Or is it because you're just hoping to get some stupid '_research_' done?"

At hearing this, Jiraiya began to brake out in a nervous sweat as he both smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He started to go into a minor panic frenzy, thinking that Naruto wouldn't want to go to the hot springs now because of the research.

"Whatever. I'll go." Naruto said, breaking Jiraiya out of his panic. Jiraiya turned to Naruto with a goofy grin, acting like a child filled with glee.

"Really?!" the perverted man asked excitedly. Naruto, being the more mature one at the moment, just nodded his head in response. "Yes!" Jiraiya shouted, pumping his fist into the air. Meanwhile, Naruto had just placed one hand behind his neck, massaging it lightly.

"Besides, Pervy Sage, that whole relaxing idea, or should I say fib, of yours doesn't sound too bad. I could really use a good soak right about now." Naruto added. Jiraiya turned to the boy with a raised brow and a smirk.

"Hm. Really?" he asked.

Closing one eye and peeking over at Jiraiya, Naruto smirked as well and nodded. "Mhm."

For the rest of the walk up to the cottage, both ninja just laughed and talked about random things. They mostly talked about women though, thanks to a certain sage. Finally, within five minutes, the two finally made it to the front of the hot springs. They stood there admiring the sign hanging above the tall door.

_Welcome to Hiroshi & Urara Springs_

Is what it read. Both Jiraiya and Naruto were too preoccupied with staring at the sign, that they didn't even notice a young woman with dark green eyes and orange hair walk out of the hot springs entrance, sporting a short yellow and red yukata. She smiled sweetly at the two oblivious men before her. Upon realizing that they didn't see her, the woman coughed lightly into her fist to catch their attention. Hearing her cough, Naruto and Jiraiya snapped their heads to look at her smiling face.

"Hello sirs. My name is Urara of _Hiroshi & Urara Springs_. Would you like to come in?" she spoke politely and respectfully as she motioned for the two to walk through the open door.

Jiraiya smiled at the young woman, giving her a small bow and muttering a thank you before walking inside. Naruto did all of the same actions as his mentor before following him in.

Once inside, Naruto and Jiraiya started to look around the cottage. There were a bunch of photos of hot springs; some with people in them, some without, and even some with Japanese macaque. In the very front of the room, there was a large desk with brochures, magazines, posters, and papers on it. Behind the desk stood a young man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a white and red yukata.

The young man smiled at the two and waved them over to him. Both Jiraiya and Naruto walked up to the man and smiled.

"Hello gentlemen. I am Hiroshi; owner of this hot spring along with my wife, Urara. I am assuming that you are here for a nice soak, yes?" he asked just as politely as the woman, Urara.

Jiraiya nodded as Naruto started looking through the different brochures. "Yes we are, thank you very much." Jiraiya answered respectfully.

Hiroshi nodded in glee at his new customers. "Great. I will just need to take your names and then the tax. Names please."

"Jiraiya and Naruto." Jiraiya answered. He casually leaned on the desk as he spoke with the owner. "So what's the charge?"

"For two, it shall be ¥ 1972.4000 (yen version of $20 I think)." the owner said, holding out his hand expectantly.

"Not a problem." Jiraiya said cheekily. He then quickly turned to Naruto and secretly held out his hand to him, occasionally folding his fingers over his palm in a give-it-to-me-now way. Naruto looked appalled by his sensei, but then reluctantly pulled out his froggy wallet, Gama-Chan, and gave Jiraiya the money, mumbling curse words under his breath as he put the wallet away. Jiraiya turned back to the man only to see him raising a brow, questioning him. Smiling sheepishly, Jiraiya handed the man the money. "Here you go, he-he."

"Mhm." the man mused, still questioning Jiraiya. But in a matter of seconds, the questioning demeanor went away as he became cheery again. "Now before I show you off to the springs, are there any questions that you would like to have answered?" he asked.

Jiraiya thought for a moment, but just before he could ask his question, Naruto piped in one of his own.

"Are these indoor springs or outdoor?" the blonde asked.

"Outdoor." the owner replied. "Are there anymore questions?"

"Are there any mixed baths?" Jiraiya asked, a little bit of drool dripping down the side of his mouth. The owner, who tried his best to hide his disgust, shook his head no, much to the pervert's displeasure.

"Alright. If there are no further questions, will you please follow me to the men's changing room." and with that said, the owner walked out from behind the desk and walked over to one of the doors next to the desk. Once he opened the door to the changing room, he told Naruto and Jiraiya that once they're ready, they just need to head out of the door in the back of the changing room and then they will be in the hot spring.

"Also." the owner halted. "If you were planning on being alone with each other in the hot springs, I must tell you that we already have some guest in there that had just arrived moments before you two did. Have a good one." and with those final words, the owner left the two to prepare for their soak.

After the man left, Naruto and Jiraiya walked over to one of the lockers and stripped from their clothes. When they were done and ready to get in the bath, they followed the owner's instructions and walked to the back door. At the door, there was a small table that had a bunch of folded towels on them. The two of them grabbed a towel and then Jiraiya went to open the door.

"You ready to get relaxed, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as he slowly pushed the door open.

"Mhm." Naruto hummed and then the door was open. With towels wrapped around their waist, both Jiraiya and Naruto walked outside where a ton of steam smacked them in the face. Once some of the steam cleared and they could see the pool of hot water, Naruto was surprised to see someone that he had never expected to see.

"Hmm? Kiba?!" the blonde practically shouted in excitement. Upon hearing his voice, the brown haired dog lover turned his head away from the person that he was talking to so that he could look at Naruto. After seeing that it was Naruto who yelled, the teen boy gained a toothy fang showing grin.

"Yo! Naruto! How you been man?!" Kiba shouted back, waving him over. "Come on in! The waters just fine!" overjoyed by seeing his old friend, Naruto ran pass Jiraiya and jumped on into the water.

Jiraiya casually watched as Naruto reminisced with his old friend, thinking that it was nice that he has just met one of his buddies. After watching for a while, Jiraiya walked over to a small stool near the bathing station and sat down. He filled the wooden bucket that was placed beside the stool with water before dumping it over his head. After that, he made it out to look like he was starting to wash his hair, when in secret, he was trying to make a peephole through the wooden wall that separated the men's and women's baths.

Meanwhile, Naruto was chatting it up with his old pal Kiba.

"He-he. So now I finally get to come home!" he shouted. He then started to look around in search of something. "So where's that little mutt of yours, huh?"

Kiba's brows furrowed as he looked at the blonde. "If you're talking about Akamaru, he's not a mutt. And I wouldn't call him little if I were you." he snickered as he spoke.

"Eh?" Naruto asked. All of sudden, he sees something rising from beneath the water. He begins to get a little worried, but then his worry turns into amazement when he sees that large white mass of fur before him. It barked loudly at him in a happy tone. "Akamaru! Wow you sure did get big!"

Kiba laughed and then wrapped his arm around Akamaru's neck. "Ha-ha. Yeah he did. But it took me a while to figure out how big he's gotten, since he couldn't sit on my head anymore." Naruto and Kiba laughed a bit before they were interrupted by something floating in the water. When they noticed what it was, both of their eyes grew wide and they crawled to the other end of the bath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" both of them screamed as they coward away from the huge amount of kikaichu beetles that were floating towards them. Akamaru ended up running out of the pool, fleeing from the insects in the water.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Man! Can't you keep those things under control for once in your life?!" Kiba shouted to the person responsible for the bugs. Not being able to see who Kiba was talking to, do to the steam, Naruto looked at Kiba with a scared and confused face.

"What are you talking about, Kiba?! I'm not doing any-"

"Not you, moron! I'm talking about Shino!" Kiba interrupted, pointing over to a reddened body sitting at the other end of the pool. Naruto looked at the boy and got even more confused.

"Shino? Who's that?" Naruto asked, earning him a look from Kiba that screamed what-the-heck!.

"Really...?" Kiba asked, momentarily coming out of his panicked stupor. Naruto was silent in thought for a moment, trying to remember anyone he knew by the name of Shino. It took him a while, but once Naruto finally remembered, he turned to Kiba with a delighted smile as he smacked his fist in the palm of his hand.

"Oh yeah! He's that bug guy, right?" Naruto shouted. "The one that's always so silent and likes to nitpick at everything. That's him, right?!" Kiba face-palmed at the denseness of his old pal. Suddenly, both boys turned in the direction of moving water. Kiba instantly cringed when he looked at Shino, who just stared blankly at Naruto, who just looked confused in general.

"Oh boy..." Kiba grumbled with a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto." Shino said plainly, but you could still hear the hint of irritation and neglect in his voice. "I see that you don't remember me." Naruto looked at Shino with the same look as Kiba as he put his hands up defensively.

"He-he. No, no. I remember you. Your my pal." Naruto pleaded with the man, but Shino didn't seem convinced.

"You noticed who Kiba was right away, and even Akamaru, too, despite their changes in appearance. Why is it that you do not remember me?" Shino spoke, making both boys even more nervous than before.

"Um... well... I couldn't see and um..." Naruto mumbled. Just as Shino was about to say something else that would make Naruto feel like crap, all three boys turned to the sound of the forgotten old man sitting cozily at the bath station. "Huh?"

"Mmm, he-he-he-he. Nice. Very nice indeed." Jiraiya hummed to himself as he stared through the small peephole that he made. He had his usual perverted smile and squinted eyes as drool dripped from his lips. His cheeks were tainted with a bright pink and he was making hand gestures that looked like he was groping something.

All three boys stared at him with raised brows as Naruto asked him what he was doing. "Uh, Pervy Sage... what are you doing?" but Naruto was ignored as the Sannin continued to mutter things to himself as he stared through the peephole.

"He-he. Oh yes. You naughty girls... mhm... he-he." Jiraiya mused, licking his lips in the process. At hearing this, the boys stayed quiet, trying to think of what he could possibly be talking about. That was when they heard a girly scream come from the women's side of the hot springs.

"EEEK!" the scream came. Kiba, Shino, and Naruto became worried at first, but then their cheeks quickly flushed at the following conversation that came after the scream. "A-ano... Kurenai sensei, p-please don't touch them! It's e-embarrassing!"

"Aw, but Hinata! They've gotten so big since you were so young. It's amazing how nicely your shape took after just three years. I have to feel them!"

"B-b-but! I... Ah!"

"Oh my! Not only are they big, but they're soft too! Hinata you are so lucky to be blessed with such gifts! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Now I'm even more jealous than I was before. My student has definitely out grown me in more ways than one. Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Kurenai sensei! Ah!"

.

.

.

.

.

….

"He-he-he-he... she certainly has. She most certainly has." Jiraiya cooed, some blood dripping from his nose as he watched the two girls interact. "I can tell that those creamy milk jugs are soft to the touch just by looking at 'em. I wish I could cop a feel for myself! It would be like heaven I bet. Mhm he-he."

Kiba suddenly stood up from the water, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, and then stomped over to the perverted man with flushed cheeks. As soon as he was beside the oblivious old perv, Kiba clocked him on the head, hard enough to make Jiraiya scream in pain as he fell on his back.

"That's Hinata you're talking about, old man! You better watch yourself and not her!" Kiba scolded protectively, despite the fact that his cheeks, or should I say, entire face was burning red.

Jiraiya sat up slowly and rubbed the bump on his head. "Ow kid. That really hurt." he uttered, apparently not hearing what Kiba had just said. "I was just getting some research done. And may I say that those two are some really nice research subjects." Jiraiya said, gaining his perverted grin back as he tried to look through the peephole behind Kiba. "Especially the younger looking one. She is really nice, he-he-he-he. I could fondle her all day long. Ow!"

Kiba growled as was just about ready to hit Jiraiya on the head again, but he was beaten to it by Naruto, who punched Jiraiya on the back of the head again. He hit him hard enough to make the pervert hunch forward in pain as he held the other bump that just formed on top of the other given to him by Kiba. Naruto stood behind Jiraiya with a towel wrapped around his waist and an equally flushed face with his fist at his sides. He had both his eyes closed with his eye brow twitching and a frown plastered on his face.

"That's going overboard, Pervy Sage." Naruto stated, trying to hold himself back from hitting his mentor a second time. "That's my friend you're talking about."

Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest like a small child and protested against what the two teens were saying. "How is that going overboard? Are you boys not ready to hear or talk about stuff like this? And here I thought that you guys were practically men. Humph." this time, Jiraiya was hit on the head by both boys who looked down right enraged by his statement.

"WE ARE MEN!" they both yelled in unison, holding up their fist in anger. "We are definitely ready to talk about stuff like this! Just not when it comes to Hinata!" they both finished with even brighter faces.

Jiraiya looked at the two with a raised brow and a devilish smirk. "And why not?" he questioned. "What's so bad about her?" it took the boys a second, but then they finally answered.

"Well... she's my teammate!" Kiba yelled, seemingly unsure of his answer.

"It's just not right when it's about her!" Naruto shouted back, looking away shyly.

Jiraiya's smirk seemed to get even bigger as he listened to the boys' excuses as to why he couldn't talk about this girl. He turned to Naruto, who's answer intrigued him the most.

"How so, my young pupil?" he teased. Naruto turned to him with wide eyes and, if possible, even redder cheeks. After a second, Naruto turned his head away again and mumbled under his breath.

"I don't know. It's just not, okay." he said, turning his back to Kiba and the pervert.

Both Naruto and Kiba stood there awkwardly as they tried not to think about what Jiraiya had just said about Hinata. Unfortunately for them, Jiraiya thought that it was hilarious the way that the two were acting right now and he wanted to poke more at them until they burst!

"Well I don't see how it's not right with her." he said tauntingly, but he made it seem as casual as ever. His statement gained the attention of both boys as Kiba looked down at him and Naruto turned his head to see him. Both boys frowned and raised their brows in a challenging manner. Jiraiya smirked.

"If anything, it should be right. She's the perfect person to talk about after all." it was bursting time now. "With her nice gorgeous face and those nice juicy lips. Her sweet slender body that has all the curves in all the right places. And as the other woman had said, she has big, soft milky breast that you can just squeeze..."

At this point, the two teens were about to break down and finally pop just like Jiraiya wanted them to. Hearing these kind of things about Hinata of all people was really pushing the two over the edge. For Kiba, Hinata was like his best friend who he considered more as his sweet little sister. She is someone that he is very protective over and cares for her deeply. He would never in his life want to hear this type of stuff about his own sister! For Naruto, Hinata was someone who he hadn't seen for three years. They weren't the closest of friends, but he still cared for her a lot even though he considered her to be really weird. After finally meeting with her again after such a long time, this was not the first thing that he was planning to hear about her! They were most definitely ready to burst!

In Jiraiya's mind, he knew that he was speaking the truth about this girl, but he just couldn't help but mentally laugh at the way that these two boys were reacting to the things that he was saying. Kiba was biting his lip and clenching and un-clenching his hands at his sides. His body was shaking and he was looking in every possible direction that he could, trying to calm himself down. Meanwhile, Naruto kept his back to Jiraiya and turned his head forward once again. His body was visibly shaking and sweating and his hands were placed in front of him. Jiraiya's first guess was that he was trying to hide something that was starting to form during his little chat about their female friend. Jiraiya thought that if he had gone this far, that he should keep going and he was going to do just that.

"Oh, and how can I forget to mention that ass of hers. Can you say wow!" the pervert exclaimed, outlining the shape of Hinata's bum with his hands. This earned him a weakly muted groan from both boys. At the sound of the groans and the sight of Kiba turning his back to him now too, Jiraiya could no longer hide his laughter from them. He was having so much fun now, and he was glad that he spotted this place.

All of sudden, a large shadow is cast over the three of them and all three males look up to see what is blocking the once brightly shining sun. All three of them coward in fear at the sight of what was causing this large shadow above them; Shino's bugs. A lot of Shino's bugs.

After taking a good long look at the beetles in the sky, Naruto, Kiba, and Jiraiya turned their heads to look for Shino. They were even more frightened when they saw Shino just standing on the edge of the pool with his towel wrapped around his waist, looming dangerously before them. His thick black glasses ominously shimmered in the now darkened sky and his fists curled at his sides.

"Care to carry on with your discussion about _my _teammate?" he asked calmly, which scared the three men even more.

Meanwhile, on the women's side of the hot springs, Hinata and Kurenai were chatting amongst one another when suddenly, there was a shade being cast over.

"Oh my. W-what happened to the sun?" Hinata asked shyly as she continued to cover her breast from her touchy-feely sensei.

"I don't know, but I don't mind this shade. It's kind of soothing. We should enjoy it while it last, Hinata dear." Kurenai stated as she leaned back on the edge of the pool.

"O-okay." Hinata muttered as she tried her best to relax while shielding herself from unwanted eyes/hands. She let out a soothing breath before looking at the wall that divided her from her teammates. "I wonder how Kiba-kun and Shino-kun are d-doing. I can't hear a thing f-from their side of the w-wall anymore." she commented, now looking at the wall with a worried expression. "I hope that t-they're okay. They're normally n-never this quiet."

Kurenai waved off Hinata's worries as she sunk deeper into the water. "Aw don't worry so much about it. I'm sure that they're just fine. They're probably just too busy relaxing, which is something that you should be doing, Hinata."

Hinata turned to her sensei with a weak smile. She then looked down into the water and sunk down like her sensei. "I-I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Kurenai responded and then chuckled a tad. She then sighed contently and placed her hands behind her head, ready to relax.

Just as they were about to finally get peace, the shade that once covered them, quickly went away and along with that, a loud crash could could be heard from the men's side of the hot spring. Along with the crash, the sounds of guys screaming could be heard, making both Kurenai and Hinata jump in worry.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!" Hinata yelled as she held her fist to her racing heart. She then felt someone grab hold of her wrist and pull her out of the water.

"Come on Hinata!" Kurenai said as she pulled on the girl. "Let's go check it out."

Hinata's cheeks instantly burned red as she looked down at her naked wet body. She then looked up at her rushing, equally naked sensei and watched as she pushed through the back door.

"B-b-but, wha-what about a r-robe?" Hinata panicked. She didn't want anyone to see her naked now.

"No time." she said sternly. Once through the back door, Kurenai quickly turned towards the towel rack and picked up two clean towels and tossed one to Hinata. "Here. Take this." she quickly began to wrap the towel about her torso and then motioned for Hinata to do the same. As Hinata barely wrapped the towel around her own body, Kurenai pulled on her wrist and pulled her out of the women's changing room and walked right into the men's, not even realizing that something vital was missing. Hinata immediately tried to protest and take her arm back, but Kurenai had a strong grip on her wrist.

As soon as they entered the men's room, they were greeted by a mess. Things were fallen over and sprawled out on the floor, lockers were hanging open, a ceiling light was flickering on and off, and finally, tiny little insects were walking casually about on the floor.

"Those are Shino-kun's bugs." Hinata stated. Her face showed immense worry for her friends' well being. "What happened here?"

Just then, Kurenai and Hinata heard mumbling and groans coming from outside. Once again, Kurenai dragged Hinata along with her as she went to go take a look outside. As soon as Kurenai opened the back door, a swarm of Shino's kikaichu beetles flew past their faces, making both Kurenai and Hinata place up their arms over their faces, blocking themselves from letting the bugs get into their mouths.

"What on Earth?" Kurenai muttered as she tried to see past the rushing bugs. Hinata only squealed in slight disturb because of her dislike for bugs.

When all of the bugs finally flew by, both young women peeked past their arms to see what was outside. Both of them gasped in shock as they stared at the scene set before them. Before their very eyes lay Jiraiya, Naruto, and Kiba sprawled out on the stony floor, one on top of the other, barely conscious, and their bodies twitching. Standing in front of them was Shino, who was looking quite triumphant right about now. Just as he noticed the two females standing in the doorway, Shino merely smiled and waved at the two as if his bugs weren't crawling around and his teammate, friend, and his friend's mentor weren't just laying on the ground in pain.

Kurenai tried her best to hold back her laughter from what she is witnessing. On the other hand, Hinata just placed her hands over her mouth, trying to comprehend what just happened and why she didn't see the owners here yet.

"Wha... what happened here?" Hinata asked quietly as she stared at Shino, hoping to gain an answer from her usually quiet friend. Meanwhile, Kurenai started looking at the three men laying on the floor beneath them when she noticed something that would soon make her laugh out loud.

"Well you see..." Shino started, motioning towards Naruto, Kiba, and Jiraiya with his hand. "Those three idiots there were having a rather disturbing discussion about-"

"Hmm. She's even nicely shaven down there too. I like it." Jiraiya said excitedly with his perverted grin in place, shocking both Hinata and Shino, and causing Kurenai to let her laughter burst, _and_ making both Naruto and Kiba arch their backs off of the ground as blood shot out of their noses, knocking them unconscious in the process. Somehow, while Hinata was focused on what Shino was trying to say, Jiraiya slithered his way towards her and managed to place his head right between her parted legs.

With a deeply flushed face and a high pitch scream from Hinata, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Hinata tightened the towel around her body even more than it already was as she closed her legs, keeping her private lady part hidden from the old pervert's eyes. As soon as she closed her legs, she lifted up her left leg and stomped her foot down onto Jiraiya's face. Jiraiya let out a muffled groan as his hands rose up as far as they could go, hoping to get Hinata's foot off of his face. Kurenai grabbed Hinata by her arm and pulled her away from Jiraiya and dragged her towards Shino. Shino just stared at the scene in bewilderment, not being able to fathom the idea as to why Jiraiya would even say what he just did; then again, he didn't even know why Jiraiya would say all of the things that he had said beforehand.

Once Hinata and Kurenai were over by Shino, Kurenai wrapped her arms around a scarred Hinata, who was very well on the verge to hyperventilating. Kurenai started to sooth her by rubbing her back comfortingly.

"It's okay, Hinata. You taught the pervert a lesson; it's okay now." Kurenai cooed while trying to hold back the laughter that just did not want to stop.

While stroking Hinata, Kurenai looked over at Shino and smirked knowingly. _So that's what happened._ She thought, and then smiled when she saw Shino look over at her and his teammate. "Good job, Shino." she praised, and this made Shino smile.

After that, and about fifteen minutes later, everyone and everything started to simmer down. All of Shino's bugs had returned to him, leaving only broken things to be seen now; Hinata had calmed down, but still held a soft worried glare at the Sannin; Kurenai was still trying to keep herself from laughing at what Jiraiya had done to her pupil; and Naruto, Kiba, and the pervert had all regained consciousness and were looking at anything that wasn't Hinata.

All six of them were sitting in a circle on the male side of the spring, with Hinata and Kurenai sitting on the stool – which barely fit both of them. The rest of the boys sat around them, with Shino sitting next to Hinata and Jiraiya, and Kiba sitting next to Kurenai and Naruto. They were all silent for a moment until Kurenai spoke.

"So..." she started awkwardly. "When did you two get here?" she asked, obviously meaning Naruto and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya perked up a bit at finally being talked to. "Oh! We got here just a few minutes after you guys did. At least that's what the owner said, right?" he answered and then looked to Naruto for help.

Naruto thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, I think so."

After answering, Naruto looked over to Kiba and shared a look with him. Immediately after, both teens looked over to Hinata, who looked at them with a smile and tinted cheeks. Seeing her smile, both of them turned away and blushed as well from the thoughts of what had been said about her. Neither of them will never be able to look at her the same way ever again.

All of a sudden, Kiba jerked his head upwards and started to look around. "Hey. Where's Akamaru?"

At hearing this question, everyone starts to look around for the gigantic dog, who has been gone for quite awhile. When they couldn't see him from where they were sitting, all of them looked back to Kiba and shrugged their shoulders.

"The last I time I saw him was when he ran out of the pool to get away from my beetles." Shino said truthfully. Naruto nodded his head in agreement, a sign that said that that was the last time he saw the dog also.

Kiba started to get a saddened look from the loss of his best friend. He then started to sniff the air, hoping to catch a wiff of Akamaru, but to no avail.

"I can't smell him!" he stated worriedly. He then looked to Hinata with pleading eyes. "Hinata, use your byakugan to see if he's around!"

Hinata nodded her head and smiled at her friend. "Right." and then she activated her bloodline trait.

With her byakugan active, she searched around the hot spring to see that Akamaru, nor the owners of the hot spring, were anywhere to be found. She quickly deactivated her bloodline and looked to Kiba sadly. That was when Kiba started to get mad.

"Where the hell could he have gone?!" the dog lover shouted angrily, standing up from his spot, looking like he was ready to fight someone.

Hinata placed a soft hand on Kiba's arm, and he looked down on her, his eyes softening a bit. "Kiba-kun, the owners aren't he-here either." she said and that was enough to gain the attention of the others.

"What?!" Jiraiya asked, shocked to hear this. "How can that be?" Kurenai, too, looked shocked, but then held her chin in a thinking manner.

"Now it makes sense." she stated.

"What does?" Shino asked, all eyes now on her.

"Well normally, with such a loud disturbance going on in their place of business, one would think that the owners would be at the sight of problem before the guests, right? Or you'd even expect them to show up at all at least."

"Yeah. You're right." Jiraiya mused. "What could have happened to those three?"

Before anyone could even answer their rhetorical opinions, Kiba stomped his foot on the ground and made his way over to the door.

"Well I don't want to sit around and wait to see of they come back! I want to go out and look for my dog!" he shouted determinedly. This determination made Naruto stand up and walk over to the door as well.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" he exclaimed excitedly. "Let's go find that mutt!"

And with that, Naruto pushed Kiba into the changing room, and soon the others followed. None of the boys looked for their things until both Kurenai and Hinata walked by.

"We'll come back when we're ready." Kurenai said, and then shot a death glare towards Jiraiya. "If we're not back before you guys finish, _don't peek_. Got it?" she seethed and then walked out with Hinata following in tow.

Once the two were out of sight, Jiraiya sighed and smirked at both Naruto and Kiba, who were trying to find their things in this now messy changing room.

"Have either of you boys noticed the way that Hinata girl sways her hips when she walks?" the perv asked, earning him glares from all three boys. "It's sexy and alluring in a way." he continued and then purred seductively, making both Naruto and Kiba turn away with flushed cheeks. However, this also earned Jiraiya another smack on the head from Shino, who then went back to looking for his things. After recollecting himself, Jiraiya did the same.

A few minutes went by and none of the boys had found _any _of their belongings.

"I can't find my stuff!" Naruto cried out as he started to frantically search through the rubble.

"Me neither!" Kiba shouted, doing the same thing as Naruto.

"I can't find my clothes, my headband, my ninja gear, and worst of all, I can't find Gama-Chan!" Naruto continued to cry out, grabbing his locks of golden hair, fake tears welling up in his eyes.

Only Shino and Jiraiya remained calm, despite the fact that their clothes and other essentials were missing as well. That was when both Hinata and Kurenai came rushing in, both still clad in towels.

"Is your stuff gone, too?" Kurenai asked, her expression serious. All four males nodded and she looked concerned. She then felt a soft tap on her bare shoulder and she looked to see a very red Hinata.

"Kurenai sensei... I-I don't want to walk a-around with j-just a towel..." the young kunoichi whispered, but a certain three males heard her. Jiraiya smirked.

Slowly, Jiraiya made his way over to the two girls, and draped his arm over Kurenai's shoulder, earning him a wary look from the woman. This also earned him the same looks from all three boys and from Hinata, who subconsciously backed herself into none other than Naruto. She instinctively meeped when she felt her bare back against his naked torso, and jumped away from him. She spared the knucklehead a glance, but then looked away when she say him grin at her as if their practically nude bodies hadn't just touched. At this, Kiba couldn't help but snicker, being well aware of Hinata's crush for Naruto. Suddenly, all of the teens turned their gazes back to Jiraiya who started to speak.

"Well it seems to me that what happened to the owners, your dog, and our stuff is pretty clear now?" he said still smirking.

"What?" Kurenai asked, trying to slip out from under the sage.

Jiraiya only pulled her closer and looked into her big red eyes. "We were scammed."

"WHAT?!" both Naruto and Kiba yelled to high heavens, making Hinata and Shino flinch from the loudness.

Jiraiya only laughed at the two, but elaborated even further for the sake of Kurenai and the other two. "It seems that _Hiroshi_ and _Urara_ were scam artist and this entire hot spring is just a ploy to lure their prey in, which in this case is us." Jiraiya let go of Kurenai and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guess once all of us left our stuff un attended so that we could go in the hot springs, _Urara _and _Hiroshi_ took that as the perfect moment to steal all of our stuff." Jiraiya continued.

"But then what does any of that have to do with Akamaru?" Kiba questioned.

Jiraiya looked at him, smirk still in place. "Perhaps when he ran off to get away from the bugs, he caught _Hiroshi_ and _Urara _in the act and took off after them. That's probably why he's been missing this entire time; he's in the middle of pursuit."

"Oh..." Kiba sighed in relief, and then smiled cheekily. "Good boy!"

After a few seconds passed Kurenai sighed and placed her head in her hand. "If Akamaru doesn't come back, then that means that we'll have to walk around in just towels." she then looked to Hinata who was blushing once again. "And I'm not about to let Hinata's goodies be eyed by some perverts!" she growled out, and just to get her point across, she stomped her foot on top of Jiraiya's, making him hold his aching foot while bouncing around.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Oh shut up and take it like a man."

"I am a man!"

"Well then you're not a very manly man, now aren't you?"

"... hurtful."

"It was supposed to be."

All of the teens just continued to watch the couple bicker like a pair of an old married couple. After a while, it started to get boring, so Shino advises the other teens to go out and look for Akamaru.

Shino takes the lead after tightening the towel around his waist, with Kiba doing the same. Once both boys pass by the two bickerers without them even noticing, Naruto and Hinata are the only two to be left behind.

"Come on Hinata, before they leave us." Naruto urges her to move, but Hinata just stays put and clutches onto her towel more.

"Uh-uh." she shakes her head and looks away.

Naruto pouts and motions to touch her, but stops mid-way. "Why not? Don't you want to find Akamaru and get your clothes back?"

Hinata's eyes widen as she looks back to the blonde. "O-of course I d-do, b-but it's indecent!" she nearly shouts.

Naruto then leans back and crosses his arms over his chest with a knowing smirk. "You're scared that people are going to stare at you, aren't you?" Hinata's face goes red. "I knew it!" and then without warning, Naruto grabs onto Hinata's hand tightly and drags her along behind him. "Don't you worry Hinata. If anybody looks at you the wrong way, you tell me and I'll give them a can of butt-whooping!"

"B-b-b-but!"

"No buts, now let's go!"

And with one final tug, he dragged her past the still bickering duo and they were off to find Akamaru and those thieving rats! However, once both pupils disappeared, Kurenai and Jiraiya stopped arguing and grinned.

"Aw! Wasn't that just the cutest thing?!" Kurenai cried out, putting her hands to her cheeks.

"Sometimes it's gets harder and harder to tell whether or not that boy likes that Sakura girl." Jiraiya commented and then both adults started to make their way out of the fake hot springs as well.

It took everyone only half an hour to find Akamaru. On their way to find the dog, all three of the teen boys were getting flirtatious looks from passing girls, while Hinata was getting catcalls and gropers from passing men and boys! Thankfully Shino, Naruto, and Kiba were there to fight off the pervs that got too close.

When they all found the dog, he was making his way back to the hot spring carrying the unconscious bodies of Hiroshi and Urara on his back, along with all of their stolen items. When Kiba ran up to him to grab their things, – after petting the dog and loving him of course – he soon gained an expression of horror when he saw the state that their clothes were in.

"AAAAAAHHHH! WE CAN'T WEAR THESE!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as he held what used to be his new orange and black sweatsuit. "THEY'VE BEEN RIPPED TO SHREADS!"

Hinata also had a look of horror and embarrassment as she looked at her muddy, ripped up attire. Apparently, someone sought to "improve" her outfit by ripping off the sleeves of her jacket and cutting it so short do that it hung over her breast. They also did the same with her mesh undershirt. And now, instead of having capris, she now has very provocative booty shorts! And don't even get me started on the bra and panties!

"This is w-worse than walking a-around in j-just a t-towel!" she whispered to herself, but once again, she was still heard.

"I know! I don't even want to see the look of the guards faces when we go through the front gate!" Kiba whined, throwing his now crappy clothes to the ground. All of the others did the same, and Akamaru felt guilty. Kiba only ruffled Akamaru's fur, and the pooch licked his hand.

Jiraiya gave out a low sigh and started to make his way towards the Hidden Leaf Village. All of the others just stared at him in confusion as they watched him walk away. Without even turning towards the half-naked group, Jiraiya spoke.

"Well there's no use crying over spilled milk. Just tie those two up and let's go home."

everyone just stared at him some more before following his orders. Once the two thieves were tied up and placed securely on Akamaru's back, everyone started to make their way to the Konoha.

About two hours later, the half-naked group had finally made it to the entrance of the Leaf Village.

"Home at last!" Naruto cheered, almost forgetting that he was in nothing but a towel.

"And this is the first thing that all of your friends are going to see you in." Kiba teased, gesturing to the tiny towel around his waist. He then winked at Naruto who tried to cover up. "Great first impression. I bet Sakura will love this."

At hearing his violent crush's name, Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and he began to panic.

Grabbing a fist-full of hair, Naruto began to stomp around like an idiot, earning him and everybody else the attention of all who were at the front gate.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! Sakura-chan is going to beat the shit out of me if she sees me wearing just this! She's going to think that I'm just like him!" he points over to Jiraiya, who just smiles.

Hinata starts to giggle as she watches her crush panic over their pink haired friend. She knows that everything that he's saying is true, but if he thought that her punches hurt before, she feels bad for him now. Seeing her giggling at him, Naruto turns to her, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Hey! This isn't funny, Hinata! Sakura-chan is going to kill me! Hey! Stop laughing!" the blonde screeches amusingly, making Hinata laugh even more.

Kiba smirks, taking his chance to pick at Hinata now – which was sooo easy to do. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Hinata. What do you think your dad will do when he sees you parading around in the nude?" now that shut her up, but only made Naruto turn on him instead.

"Hey! Don't put Hinata down like that! You already know how much of a shit face father she has!" Naruto defends her. "Don't be do-"

"And w-what about y-you, Kiba-kun?" Hinata interrupts, smirking in a very un Hinata like manner. Both Naruto and Kiba turn to her with wide eyes. "W-what do you t-think your _mother_ will s-say when s-she sees you w-walking around, s-showing your j-junk off to the e-entire village?"

Kiba was shut up. And so was Naruto. And the rest of the group. All of their jaws dropped to the floor. Oh no she didn't.

"W-what?" Hinata asks shyly when she sees the looks that she's receiving from everyone.

Naruto then smirks and walks over to Hinata and drapes his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close so that his head is resting on hers. She blushes violently when she sees him wink at her.

"This has to be the weirdest, most funniest reunion ever! And you just made it even funnier Hinata! Thank you."

Hinata smiles a small smile and snuggles closer to Naruto, which goes unnoticed by him. "You're w-welcome, Naruto-kun."

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Hinata gets poked on her boob and her eyes shoot wide open. She, along with the others look at the culprit of the boob poking.

"Did I forget to mention that she has creepy large milk jugs?"

Naruto glares at the man and tightens his grip on Hinata. "Pervy Sage..." he growls, but before he can even do anything, Hinata beats him to it.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

BAM!

Jiraiya is now hunched over on the ground, clutching onto his baby-maker.

* * *

**Man I am soo sorry for the length of this oneshot, and it's probably not even that good! However, if you do like it, please leave a review or favorite this story please. My last oneshot really didn't get that many likes or readers, so I really don't have that much faith in my oneshots. Anyway, thanks for reading and have a good day or good night! Bye-Bye! X3**


End file.
